


Why did you spare me?

by RavenTores



Series: Just moments /short prompts by Ameera/ [20]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTores/pseuds/RavenTores
Summary: Отсылка к 24 серии 5 сезона — Empok Nor.





	Why did you spare me?

**Author's Note:**

> Отсылка к 24 серии 5 сезона — Empok Nor.

“Почему вы пощадили меня? — спросил Джулиан, когда молчание в лазарете затянулось слишком надолго. — Вы убили кардассианцев, Амаро и собирались убить Нога и Майлза, но… — Джулиан знал, что это трудный разговор, но не мог просто игнорировать произошедшее, ему нужны были ответы. — Когда вы появились здесь и схватили скальпель… — Джулиану нужно было удерживать Гарака под седативным препаратом, пока он заживлял раны от взрыва, но Гарак не должен был прийти в сознание. Оказалось, что психотропный препарат повысил и устойчивость кардассианского тела к травмам. Химические реакции мозга Гарака всё ещё оставались изменёнными, и он напал на Джулиана с украденным скальпелем в руке. — Вы позволили мне уйти и просто стояли там… Вы дали мне использовать на вас гипоспрей. — Гарак ничего не ответил. — Гарак, пожалуйста, ни в чём из этого вы не виноваты”.  
  
“Это были эти руки, доктор”, — прошептал Гарак так тихо, что почти невозможно было расслышать.  
  
“Вы были не в себе, — сказал Джулиан с успокаивающей улыбкой. Он двинулся к Гараку, но тот не посмотрел на него. — Гарак, послушайте. Это не были в самом деле вы”.  
  
“Сам факт того, что вы всё ещё здесь, является доказательством, что это был я”, — Гарак сглотнул, прежде чем посмотреть Джулиану прямо в глаза.  
  
“Я не понимаю”.  
  
“Я не смог убить вас, доктор, — Гарак посмотрел на потолок и выдохнул. — Я слишком дорожу вами”.  
  
“Что ж, это приятно слышать”, — сказал Джулиан с лёгкой усмешкой.  
  
“О, я, конечно, рад, что вы всё ещё с нами, — уверил Гарак. — Но если бы я действительно не был собой, это было бы не так”.  
  
“Вы не можете этого знать”, — нахмурился Джулиан.  
  
“Не могу, доктор? — переспросил Гарак с самоосуждающим смешком. — У меня были средства и возможности. Я помню, как смотрел на вашу сонную артерию, как если бы вожделел её, — Гарак облизал губы и снова посмотрел в сторону. — Но поскольку я контролировал себя, по крайней мере хоть немного, я остановился”.  
  
“Или наркотик начал ослабевать и травма головы, полученная во время взрыва, немного привела вас в чувство, — возразил Джулиан. — Главное, что вы не убили меня. Вы не злодей, Гарак”.  
  
“Вы полагаете, я проявил милосердие? — Гарак презрительно усмехнулся. — Нет, желание сохранить кого-то намного более эгоистичное и злодейское”.  
  
“Вы хотели _сохранить_ меня? — Джулиан нахмурился. — Гарак? — Гарак отвернулся и замолчал снова. Джулиан вздохнул и протянул руку к его щеке, разворачивая его лицо к себе. — Гарак, я не знаю, о чём именно вы говорите, но я знаю, что вы хороший человек”.  
  
Вместо того чтобы засмеяться над этим утверждением, Гарак всего лишь настороженно посмотрел на ладонь Джулиана у себя на щеке.  
  
“Понятно…” — сказал Гарак, не отводя взгляда от ладони Джулиана.  
  
“Гарак? — прошептал Джулиан, наклонившись. — Мы не должны говорить об этом сейчас, вам нужно отдохнуть, но… — Джулиан прикусил губу. — Как бы там ни было, если бы кто-то желал бы _сохранить_ меня, я думаю, что хотел бы, чтобы это были вы”.


End file.
